Don't You Know?
by ThatSniperGirl
Summary: Erwin ingin menyatakan perasaannya yang telah lama dia pendam. Perasaan itu melibatkan seseorang yang maniak bersih-bersih. siapa lagi kalau itu bukan Levi?


**Don't you know? **

**Beware! OOC, gaje, alur cerita ga beraturan, typo *kick**

**Disclaimer**

**Shingeki no Kyojin bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Isayama Hajime-sensei **

**Dan fanfic ini milik saya *bungkuk dalem-dalem**

* * *

"Erwin, bangun."

.

.

.

"WAAA?!"

Yak, Levi pun dengan suksesnya terlempar karena Erwin. "Le—levi? ada apa?" tanya Erwin yang nyawanya masih setengah di dalam tubuhnya. "Sialan kau, ini sudah pagi. Ayo bangun," jawab Levi dengan kasarnya.

Levi membuka tirai gorden jendela kamar Erwin dan telah menyiapkan segala alat untuk bersih-bersih.

"Hei Levi," panggil Erwin setelah semua nyawanya terkumpul kembali.

"hm?"

"kenapa harus kau yang membersihkan kamarku? Bukankah seharusnya itu tugas Eren, ya?" ujarnya sambil mengenakan kemeja putih. "anak itu tidak melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, maka kupikir lebih baik aku saja yang membersihkan". Erwin hanya tersenyum mendengar jawabannya sambil melihat Levi yang sibuk membersihkan meja kerjanya.

Sambil membenarkan penampilannya di depan cermin, mata Erwin tertuju kepada pantulan di cermin itu. Ah, ternyata Levi berjinjit untuk membersihkan bagian teratas sebuah rak buku. Erwin menahan tawanya supaya sang korporal corettsunderecoret ini tak mendengarnya. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk membantu korporalnya, "butuh bantuan?"

Levi memandangnya dengan kesal dan tatapannya itu mengatakan, '_kau—menghinaku—sialan'_

Erwin tak mempedulikan tatapan mengerikan dari sang korporal dan berjalan kearahnya. Erwin mengangkat tubuh Levi dengan mudahnya, "o-oi! Erwin, turunkan aku!" Levi meronta minta diturunkan layaknya anak kecil. "kau yakin? Tinggi badan kita **jauh beda **lho"

**JLEB**

Kata-kata itu sukses menembus hati Levi yang terdalam. (A/N: eeaaa)

"terserah saja, bajingan…" ujarnya lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Erwin memposisikannya duduk di bahunya dan membiarkan dia mengelap debu di rak buku bagian teratas. Sebenarnya Erwin melakukannya dengan sengaja. Bukan karena kasihan, melainkan rasa sayangnya kepada Levi.

Mungkin saja Levi tidak menyadari perasaan Erwin kepadanya. Erwin tidak ingin mengatakan perasaannya sekarang. Dia akan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyatakannya.

-**next day-**

Pagi yang cerah. Begitu pula dengan wajah Erwin yang cerah. Mungkin setelah memakai sabun cuci muka maka mukanya pun ikut cerah? Pfftt.

Langkah Erwin menuntunnya ke arah ruang makan Scouting Legion. Setelah sampai, dia membuka pintu itu dan,

"Hei, mana Levi?"

Semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan—Eren, Hanji, Mike, Jean, Armin, Mikasa, Historia, Ymir, dan semua orang-orang Scouting Legion yang awalnya sibuk dengan makanan dan teman berbicaranya, langsung memandang ke arah Erwin. Erwin yang merasakan akan tatapan _'apa? Komandan Erwin mencari korporal Levi?!'_

Mungkin saja itu bukan hal biasa untuk yang baru masuk Scouting Legion kecuali Hanji, Mike dan Eren. "kenapa semuanya malah diam?"

"kenapa anda mencari korporal, komandan Erwin?" Tanya Armin sopan. Erwin tersenyum lebar yang membuat semuanya bertanya-tanya.

"ada urusan penting saja,"

Yak, jawaban Erwin dengan sukses membuat semua orang kaget termasuk mereka bertiga—Hanji, Mike, dan Eren yang awalnya diam-diam saja langsung berbisik-bisik. Hei, bukan saatnya untuk bergosip, Hanji, Mike, Eren.

Apa komandan Erwin dan korporal Levi melakukan hal _itu _semalam?! Tunggu, jangan salah paham dulu semuanya.

"tadi…kulihat dia berada di taman, komandan." Jawab Connie. Tumben otaknya jalan. "bukan, dia berada di kamarnya!" sergah Jean. "darimana kau tahu?!" Connie mulai emosi.

"da—"

"cukup, terima kasih atas jawabannya. Selamat menikmati sarapan kalian," lalu Erwin menutup pintu ruang makan. Jangan pikir mereka semua akan langsung kembali melakukan kegiatan mereka sendiri, justru mereka malah bertanya-tanya kepada Hanji, Mike dan Eren.

"itu…aku sama sekali tidak tahu, Reiner," sergah Eren cepat. Dia tidak ingin pikiran mesumnya muncul kembali. "ya—mungkin saja itu terjadi. Karena sudah lama aku melihat mereka berduaan terus," jawab Hanji serius sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke dagunya ala sang detektif. Orang-orang yang bertanya ke Mike sukses tidak jadi bertanya kepadanya lagi, karena sama sekali tidak dijawab olehnya.

Sayangnya, teori Hanji **salah besar**.

Kembali ke sudut pandang Erwin. Erwin mencari-cari Levi di taman. Sayangnya, dia sama sekali tidak menemukan sosok Levi. Saat ingin beranjak kembali, sebuah suara memanggilnya, "Erwin?"

Akhirnya, dia menemukannya juga—dia berlari ke arahnya dan mengangkatnya hingga muka mereka saling bertemu.

"oi! Semua orang nanti akan melihatnya! Erwin!" teriak Levi. Erwin menempelkan jidatnya ke jidat Levi—saling bertemu. Baru kali ini mereka sedekat ini dan jantung Levi serasa ingin meledak saking kaget dan sukanya. Erwin mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Levi, mendekat—semakin dekat dan—"Erwin…"

"Erwin! Levi!"

**DEG**

Erwin dengan segera menurunkan Levi hingga terjatuh. "auw!" rintih Levi pelan. Erwin menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan ternyata itu … Hanji. Aura hitam menyelubungi Levi,Erwin menyadari akan aura hitam itu dan diam saja. Karena dia tahu aura neraka seperti itu bukan ditujukan padanya, melainkan kepada Hanji. Bersiaplah, wahai maniak titan, Hanji Zoe.

Levi bangkit dari jatuhnya dan berjalan ke arah Hanji dengan sangat marah. "Hanji! #$%^$^%%~!++_)(!"

Levi mengucapkan semua kata-kata kasar yang dia tahu dan dilontarkannya pada Hanji. Yang dimarahi menegang dan tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dalam situasi ketika Levi marah. Sementara Erwin hanya tertawa dari kejauhan melihat Levi marah—ralat, sangat marah kepada Hanji.

Mungkin, ketika Levi mulai agak tenang, Erwin menyatakannya.

Dia berbicara, "_ich liebe dich, Levi"_

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: **selese juga! fanfic ini sebenarnya untuk mengingat hari ultah komandan Scouting Legion tercintah: Erwin Smith! *plak

sebenarnya pengen juga buat yang multichapter, cuma takutnya ntar ga selese-selese ._...

oya, di fanfic saya "The Last Time" itu kan ada yang ngereview: kok tagnya Hanji ama Eren? (klo gasalah pertanyaannya begitu, tapi pas itu ke delete *flip table*) itu salah saya, ga ngecek-ngecek lagi .-.

maaf karena fanfic ini menyangkut tentang EruRi (lagi) m(_ _)m

R&R please!

kesannya juga ya!

klo mau request, PM saya saja, juga alurnya pengen gimana, pairnya? terserah~~ saya akan berusaha membuat yang bagus! xD

sekali lagi, terima kasih telah membaca! ^w^)/


End file.
